Original Drama CD Vol.1
Original Drama CD Vol.1 is the first of a two CD set that contains Audio Dramas involving the characters from the Riddle Story of Devil anime series. It was released bundled with the Japanese "Akuma no Riddle Vol.5 BD/DVD" on October 15th, 2014. Tracks (I won’t let anyone lay a finger on Ichinose Haru.) (Ever since then, Tokaku-san’s been protecting me, just like she said she would. But… I wonder if there’s anything I can do for Tokaku-san. Tokaku-san’s always risking her life for me, even getting hurt, and I never do anything but let her protect me. I want to do something for Tokaku-san, too. Even if I can’t fight, I’d like to do something nice for her…) Haah. (But… What can I do to make Tokaku-san happy? I really don’t know anything about her…) Tokaku-san… Do you need something? Ahhhh! Ah, T-Tokaku-san?! Why are you rolling around in bed at this hour? Are you not feeling well? No! It’s nothing like that…. Um, say, Tokaku-san! What is it? Will you go out with me after school tomorrow? H-Hey, Ichinose… It’s hard to walk when you cling like that… Hehehe! I can’t help it. It’s been so long since we went shopping together! (And now, I can secretly investigate what things Tokaku-san likes while we shop together. Yep! A perfect idea, if I do say so myself!) Hm hm hm~♫ So. Where are we going? Let’s see. Ah! How about that general store over there? They have lots and lots of cute stuff! Cute stuff…? Tokaku-san! Do you like cute stuff?! Uh… Well… I don’t really feel one way or another about it… Let’s go, let’s go! I’m sure they’ll have something you’ll like! Wowww! This is so cute! Look, Tokaku-san, look! What is this? A… frog? That’s right. It’s a frog in a kimono! She’s all spruced up and ready to go! See, isn’t she cute? Ribbit, ribbit… Well, now that you mention it, I guess you could say it’s cute. It’s a frog. Yep. It’s a frog. What do you do with it? What? You decorate your room with it, of course. With this frog? Yeah! I see. Tokaku-san… You’re not really interested in this kind of thing, are you? It’s not that. It’s just that things like this were never a part of my life, so I don’t really understand them. There’s nothing wrong with it. You like it, don’t you? Y-Yeah. Then, let me have that for a second. I’d like one of these, please. Huh?! Hey, wait, Tokaku-san! Here you go, Ichinose. Huh?! You wanted it, didn’t you? Aha… Thank you! (…Ah! No, no, no! Why am I the one getting treated here?! I’m supposed to be searching for things Tokaku-san likes!) Tokaku-san! What do you think of this dress? What? You mean… for me to wear? Yeah! You always stick to a pretty plain wardrobe, right? Why not try wearing something cute once in a while? No, but, it’s kind of… I think it’d look good on you. You don’t like it? It’s not… that. Just… Just? I think it’d look better on you. Huh? Hold still for a second. Yeah, just like I thought. I think this dress was made for you. Y-You think? Ehehe… hehehe. (Hrk! C-Come on! This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!) Ah… T-This is… Ehehe. This place is famous for having tons of ice cream flavors. Which one will you get, Tokaku-san? Don’t ask me. With this many flavors, I have no idea where to start… In that case, why not be a little adventurous and try a flavor you’ve never had before? I’ve never really tried anything but vanilla. I see… Don’t worry about it. It’s a good chance to try something new. Right! (I might be able to find out what Tokaku-san likes from the flavor she chooses!) Ah… But still… There really are a lot to choose from. I bet they’ve got a flavor for every kind of food out there. Ahaha! There’s no curry flavor, though. I-I know that! …Ah! Ichinose, look! Oh! Tokaku & “Limited edition flavor, spicy Indian curry”! U-Ugh… T-Tokaku-san… Are you alright? Maybe curry ice cream was a bad idea, after all… Ichinose… I’ve made a terrible discovery. W-What is it? Ice cream… might make the most powerful weapon of all… Ughhh. T-Tokaku-saaaaan! Tokaku-san, are you really okay? Yeah. I’m fine now. I’m sorry. I wish I hadn’t dragged you to go get ice cream… Putting that aside, Ichinose. Are you going to tell me the reason why you brought me out here today? Huh? You had something in mind, didn’t you? Ack… You figured it out? It was obvious. Erm… Well, you see… You were trying to find out what I like, so you could do something nice for me? Y-Yeah. Haah… You’re an idiot. Ack… Sorry. Ichinose. Y-Yes?! I will protect you. That’s something I decided all on my own. So you don’t need to feel indebted to me, let alone think about ways to repay me. Ah… Tokaku-san! Besides. I had plenty of f… fun today. Huh? …Come on, let’s go home. Okay! }} God! This thing won’t open! It’s completely stuck. What’s up? Oh, nail polish? You got it. The lid’s glued shut… Oh, this is hopeless. Screw it! Heheh. Let me have a go. Then, I’ll let you handle it… Oh? You weren’t kidding. It’s really stuck… Oh, forget it. I’ll just use nail polish remover later. Wait, just gimme a sec… Okay, here I go. One, two… Shit! What?! No way, you broke the whole bottle?! You must be joking… Crap, I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! How do you even manage to break something like this? You really are a brute. Gross. This was expensive, wasn’t it? I’ll pay you back. Oh, not really. It was cheap. In fact, this is a good chance to change it out for a new color. Er, would… a thousand yen… cover it? Te–? Vernis is at least three thousand yen, right? Hahaha, like, good one. T-Three… thousand… yen… N-No way… Just how poor are you, anyway? Look, if I had that much, I could buy ten whole kilograms of frozen chicken breast! We’d be all set for two full weeks! Really now, is there any point in doing specialized work like this if you’re still pinching pennies? You can afford to buy the things you want, whether they’re three thousand yen or not. I still can’t afford luxuries. I’ve got a big family and all. You idiot. So you’re sacrificing yourself for them? I… I’m not really… I looove money. You can do anything with money. Money can buy happiness! Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself. Don’t get the wrong fucking idea. Believe it or not, it’s not the job I like. What I like is the money. The important thing is money. Everything is for money. You think so? The important thing is family, isn’t it? Everything is for family. Ah… You’re right. I completely agree. I can do anything for family. Mommy and Daddy gave me life. Oh, not that they literally gave birth to me. Mommy’s a man, so he can’t give birth, anyway. Hehe. But Mommy gave me life. Daddy gave me love. We don’t share a single drop of blood, but water is thicker than blood. I was given everything on that rainy day. Life, a name, and a career. My entire reason for living. That’s why I can do anything. I’ll go as far as it takes for Mommy and Daddy. So, what about you? Are you the same as me? Or else… I… I’m… You know what? I’m happy about it. I’m glad there’s something I can do for my family. But, you don’t look like it yourself… Ah… Say… What are you so scared of? What’s so hard about it? I don’t get it at all. If you hate it so much, why not just quit? …You sure can make it sound so simple. It does seem simple to me! ‘Cause it’s not my problem. I’ve got, like, no clue why you keep brooding over it and stressing yourself out. Who cares about other people? As long as your beloved family is smiling, it shouldn’t make a difference whether everyone else in the world drops dead. You really are a born killer. Hehe. Thank you. I can’t blow it off like you do. And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. I don’t think it’s something that should be taken lightly. It’s because I love my family so much that I oughta shoulder everything by myself, struggle alone, and carry those burdens with me to hell. Hmmm. Sorry about the nail polish. See you later. Is that how it is? But I don’t care about your family one bit. So I start to think it’d be better if you could just be free… Isuke-sama! Here ya go. What is this? …Nail polish? And it’s Vernis’… Cassis. Is this– I broke yours the other day, remember? That color was all sold out around here. Took me a little while to find a replacement. Sorry. Oh, please. I said it was fine, didn’t I? Besides, look. I already bought a new one. What?! Online shopping’s a lot faster, see? Ack… In other words, I shouldn’t have bothered… Aww man. Hehe. Thank you. I’ll keep this one. Huh? But there’s no point in having two of the same color, is there? Silly, that’s why I’ll let you have the one I bought. I haven’t even opened it yet, after all. Here, catch. O… Okay. Hehe. Now we match. Though, it doesn’t really seem like a color you’d wear. I bet you prefer a softer shade of pink, don’t you? Y… Yeah. You’re right. Heheh. You’re about the only one in Class Black with the guts to wear such a gaudy shade of pink! Gaudy?! Excuse me?! It’s a pretty Cassis pink! You’re pissing me off! I changed my mind, give it back. You already gave it to me, so it’s mine now! Thanks, Isuke-sama! Whatever, it won’t even look good on you! A childish color like baby pink is perfect for you! Who knows? Maybe it’ll make for a nice image change! It will not, no way! Ahahaha! (Yeah… Maybe, if I can become as strong as you one day, I’ll wear this color proudly.) }} Kouko-chan, do you want to accompany me to the bathhouse? Now? It’s kinda late already, I’ll just use the shower. This time of the day is the best, Kouko-san have been working hard lately, why don’t you take a nice bath, you can sleep better. Hmm…since you made your point, then I won’t mind. Well it’s a deal then. (Hehehehe now my (wild) wish has been achieved.) As expected, there is no one here in the bathhouse at this hour. It’s only the two of us Kouko-san. Ahh… right. What’s the matter? There is no one around, you could do whatever you want in the bathhouse, it won’t be a problem at all. Who says I’m going to swim in it! Besides, only two of us in this huge bathhouse is sort of… Hehe feeling shy? I’m not! Well, why don’t you have some fun? Today Myoujou Academy’s bathhouse will turn into my favourite spa—Kusatsu spa! Uwahh—What are you doing?! I’ve put in some bath salts , isn’t it amazing, I’ve put 30 packets. What are you thinking? I’ve always wanted to try this once Ohhh—the smell of sulphur. You… fooling around in front of the class rep, are you prepared for consequences? Ahh Kouko-chan, there is a bug behind you— Uwaahh—-!! ….Shutou… Ohh I thought it was a bug, my mistake. Ohh Kouko-chan, you suddenly jumped into the bath, do you like Kusatsu spa that much? Mmm ~~ Shutou…I won’t forgive you, not only you use the bath for yourself, you even got me… I’ve gotten the permission~ the permission from our class rep~ What? Look at you, jumping in without hesitation and enjoying already. Don’t tell me…you invited me to the bath for this reason? Heh… Since you’re already here, we are in trouble together. Stop fooling around! To think this kind of plan will wor— Suzu… diving in—- Uwwahh—- Mmmm…. the scent is milder than I thought, even with so much bath salts it’s still not enough. Heh… too bad. No…this area has some scent of sulphur….mmm~~ Seriously…You’re always such an optimist, sometimes I’ll even admire you. Is that so? Kouko-chan you should follow your desire more. … I… To quit being an assassin, is Kouko-chan’s wish, right? How did you know?! Few days ago during night time, I heard you’re talking to Nio in the shower, you were talking about the compensation right? I thought you were asleep. Because it’s rare to hear you raising your voice. Ahh…. *flashback* If I succeed, I will not be an assassin anymore, this is my wish! Anyway, I will not get in your way…hmm…it’d be better to quit this type of job. What are you plotting?! No no no, I don’t, if you were to fail, I’d go for it next, that is all. Shutou…don’t tell me you came here just to tell me that.. Nope, I just want to enjoy the bath… People my age only enjoy spa as something life pleasures. Aren’t we the same age… Ohh…are we? I guess you’re right, haha. Life pleasures eh…. Kouko-chan? How is that possible to exist? We’re assassins…. we live by stepping on others. But… You wanted to quit, right? Can something like that be written off that easily? "Death is not the end of life, it’s the completion of life." Ahh… a famous saying, it’s from Luther, right? A certain someone said it, it’s just something that sounded pleasant. Even if that’s the case, I still don’t understand the meaning of these words… What is life? No matter where you go, it’ll lead to death in the end… Completion? It’s just lies… its just something self-satisfying… That’s right…. All of us…will meet death one day, you can even end it yourself if you want. But…can it be accepted? It’s another story. Accepted? Humans are living things that knows how to struggle. Being able to accept one’s own death, is something that sounded pleasuring. But I…refuses to give up no matter what. I wanted to prove that my life isn’t meaningless, even if it is a small matter, the time given for me to complete whatever I want… Then… maybe I can end this life… who knows~ Don’t understand….so… Right, because Kouko-chan is still young. We are of the same age, aren’t we? Hahaha, that’s right. It’s about time to get up, you’ll faint in the bath ~ Time…? Is there something I can complete as well? …I’m just a useless assassin… }} Navigation Category:CDs Category:Audio Dramas Category:Bonus Material